Love Before Lies
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Harry is feeling depressed and finds himself attracted to someone he thought he would never fall for.But over time, he finds that not everything is what it seemed and answers are popping up in the most unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Love before Lies

**Characters**: H/L R/Hr - H/Hr R/L

**Rating**: Teen/Mature/Adult

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything at all.

**Summary**: Harry is feeling depressed and finds himself attracted to someone he thought he would never fall for.

But over time, he finds that not everything is what it seemed and answers are popping up in the most unexpected places.

**Author notes**: Hiya – yes, you are reading right that I'm attempting to do a story set after sixth book (despite my annoyance of it). I wanted to explain some things before I started – the pairings are kinda complicated but I am hoping to do my best with them to make them more believable.

To all my readers – do NOT worry about Harry and Hermione relationship, they WILL get together but it will take some time. I had been reading a lot of stories set after the sixth book and I have noticed that a majority of them began with Ron/Hermione getting together – not all of them but a majority of them and I decided I wanted to do something different.

I am merely expanding on my views – while I have hopes that Harry and Hermione do get together, I do have my doubts – which is understandable. I have chosen other people that I wish, if Harry and Hermione couldn't get together; then I would have those couples.

I hope you all like it, if any of you feel strongly about the pairings; you are welcome to leave or feel free to contact me and tell me you worries/objections to this couple.

Warning: Romance between Harry and Luna (Not a lot) – nothing above kissing.

This is more of a fun Fic because the seventh book is coming out and I just want to have some fun with it.

A/N – This will NOT have Voldemort or the Death Eaters – mentions of them, yes or the final war because there isn't really any point – this is just focusing on relationships.

Anyway – on with the story.

Chapter 1: An unexpected attraction.

A black haired boy sat on an old worn mattress as he stared out of the window. There was a snowy white owl who sat on the desk staring out of the windowand there were opened letters scattered about on the desk.

The room was practically bare. The room only consisted of a wardrobe, a desk, a set of drawers and a single bed.

The boy had messy black hair and deep green eyes that were surrounded by a pair of glasses. He wore baggy clothes that were obviously too big for him.

There was a packed trunk sitting on the end of the bed.

The boy was obviously waiting for someone to come and take him away from his prison like room when a loud crash came from below accompanied by scared screams and furious shouting.

Startled, the young man's head turned to the door and he saw a tall gangly red haired male standing in the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Alright Harry?" he greeted and Harry Potter gave him a small smile, one that was lined with sadness.

"I'm alright Ron. Who created the bang?" Harry asked.

Ron Weasley rolled his eyes in amusement.

"The twins. They thought it would be fitting to give the muggle a fright – sort of a 'goodbye' present," Ron explained and Harry laughed softly, understanding Fred and George's reasoning. "Are you ready?" Ron asked. "I'd rather not leave them down there, alone, for a long length of time."

Harry nodded as he picked up his trunk and an empty bird cage. Ron took the cage and they headed down the stairs where Harry saw his relatives huddling together in the kitchen doorway while the male glared at the two troublemaker.

Harry also saw the twins standing in the middle of the room, who turned toward the stairs when they heard a noise and identical grins crossed their face.

"Hello," one twin started.

"Best you get a move on…" the other spoke.

"Mum won't be too happy if we're late…"

"Mind you, we have been late these days."

Harry couldn't stop the grin that covered his face at hearing the twins speak.

"You guys get freakier every time I see you," Harry told them, causing them to bow at the compliment.

"Boy! What is this about!" the male shouted and Harry turned to look at his aunt, his uncle and his cousin.

"I'm saying goodbye – this is my last time in this house. After today – you'll never see me again," Harry informed his family, leaving them gaping at him in shock.

Ron and Harry moved over to the twins, held onto the cage/trunk and grabbed onto the twin's arm before they finally left the area with a loud crack, startling the stunned family.

Harry landed on his feet with a soft thud only to smile softly when he saw Ron trip.

"Damn, I hate side along apparation," Ron muttered and Harry nodded.

"Don't worry – soon you can apparate yourself," Harry told him and Ron grinned at the thought before they all made their way into the creaky house and into the kitchen.

Harry took in the very familiar sight. The dishes were washing themselves. The knitting needles were knitting by themselves. Harry couldn't stop the fond smile that crossed his face when a female voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Harry, welcome back!" Molly exclaimed and Harry smiled thinly at the elderly woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he greeted before his eyes landed on Ron and Hermione, who were standing in a corner, whispering to each other before he looked away. He didn't understand the feeling that was running through his body and brushed it away when he felt a hand on his arm.

Turning, he saw his ex-girlfriend standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Harry," Ginny greeted and Harry gave her a short nod.

"Hello Ginny," he greeted back, not saying anything more in case it gave her hope that they would get back together.

Harry had thought about his feeling for the young lady a lot over the summer and realised that they weren't strong as they used to be. It just seemed that the more time he spent away from Ginny, the less he felt towards her, and it made him confused to what had happened to him over the year.

"Harry – I'm so glad you're here!" Hermione Granger told him as she hurried over to him and gave him a hard hug. Harry rubbed her back.

"I'm okay Hermione, I promise," Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes before she gave a soft nod. She hugged him once more and pulled away from him as Bill and Fleur made their way into the kitchen.

"Harry," Bill greeted. Harry nodded back in acknowledgement. His wounds seemed to have faded slightly, but Harry knew better – Bill was now a werewolf. There wasn't a cure for that yet and he could only hope that Bill would fare better than another werewolf he knew.

Fleur moved over to Harry and enveloped him in a hug before pulling away and cupping Harry's cheek.

"I'm so happy that you came for the wedding," she told him and Harry grinned.

"How could I not come to the wedding?" Harry teased her and Fleur rolled her eyes in amusement before they all moved over to the table.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Molly asked in her motherly tone. Harry looked at her and smiled softly.

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley," Harry told her and Molly nodded as she turned back to the table. Harry was about to turn when he saw Ginny standing there and she arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed, trying to hold onto his annoyance.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine Ginny," Harry told her when Molly called them all over for dinner.

They all sat down at the table and Molly looked around at her family as they all filled out their plates and smiled softly.

"Everyone is here," Molly said with happiness. Harry looked up at her before looking down at his plate and let out a small sigh before pushing his plate away.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry informed them before waving his hand as Ginny and Hermione stood up to go with him. "Alone. I just need time to think." With that, he walked out of the kitchen and into the night air, hoping that he would be able to sort out his thoughts.

Ginny and Hermione watched him go with a hint of sadness on their faces, each one for completely different reasons.

Harry headed out into the back garden, and breathed in the night air. It was beginning to become suffocating in there with them asking him so many questions.

Harry just shoved his hands into his pocket as he set off on a walk – lost in his thoughts; he didn't concentrate on where he was going.

Harry was just walking about aimlessly, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care where he was going. Just as long as his thoughts left him alone and gave him space to breathe, he was happy.

Harry wasn't watching when he bumped into another person who had also been out for a walk. Startled, Harry reached out and grabbed the person's shoulders, preventing them from falling when he looked up into their face and smiled slightly.

"Hello Luna," Harry greeted and Luna smiled softly when she saw him.

"Hello Harry, how is your day going?" Luna asked and Harry shrugged.

"So and so," Harry admitted and Luna nodded.

"It's been a tough couple of years, wasn't it?" Luna asked. "Not to mention that last year was even more unusual."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Harry muttered as he shoved his hands into his pocket as he admired her in the moonlight. Her blonde hair shone in the light, making her hair look white rather than blonde and her blue eyes were even more shining than usual.

He was struck with an idea. He really liked Luna and wondered what it would be like to date her. Ron and Hermione seemed to be having their own fun and he didn't want to feel left out so he decided to take a chance and hoped that it would go in his way.

"Luna, I was wondering…" Harry trailed off as Luna gazed up at him, expectantly. "Would you like to go out with me?" he finished off, lamely and Luna blinked, startled, before she gave him a small smile.

"That would be nice," Luna told him and Harry smiled back at her, relief going through his body like a soothing balm.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Luna, causing her to sigh against him before she closed her eyes as her hand fluttered to the back of his neck. Harry closed his eyes as they both allowed themselves to be swept away with their emotions.

TBC

So, what do you think?

As this story only has twelve chapters altogether – I'll be posting this twice a week – Sundays and Thursdays.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Argument and revelations.

Harry whistled softly to himself as he made his way into the Weasleys' kitchen via the back door and smiled when he saw the twins sitting at the kitchen table. Luna had headed home after their kiss, promising to meet him the next day.

"Hey guys," he greeted, causing George and Fred to look up and identical sly smiles crossed their faces.

"Hello Harry," Fred greeted, causing Harry to be on alert.

"Why are you two smiling at me like that?" Harry asked, almost accusingly. He knew the twins well enough not to trust them when they looked at him like they knew something that he didn't want them to know.

"Oh, nothing," George started.

"Just amazed that you tore yourself away from a certain blonde's lips," Fred finished and Harry sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"You saw us," Harry stated.

"Saw who?" a female voice asked, causing the three men to turn and see that Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway. Molly had her hands on her hips.

"Harry, where have you been?" she asked and Harry blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I needed some time alone," Harry explained.

"Yeah, alone alright," Fred snickered.

"Saw who?" Ginny repeated her earlier question. Harry found himself staring at the floor while the twins looked at each other before they looked at Harry.

"Harry, mate, do you want…" George trailed off and Harry finally looked up at them before shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'll do it," he told them and they nodded as he turned back to face his friends and ex-girlfriend, who was looking at him, expectantly.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "Are you ever going to tell us?" Hermione asked, curious to what was going on.

"I wasn't alone this afternoon," Harry told them. "I was with Luna."

"Wait, Luna was here and you never told us?" Ron asked and Harry fidgeted slightly.

"Yeah," he told them.

"Harry," Hermione warned and Harry sighed.

"I asked Luna out and she said yes. We're dating," Harry stumbled out in a rush and held his breath. He knew that Ginny wouldn't be happy that he had a new girlfriend so quickly but he couldn't help it. Something about Luna just drew him to her and he wanted to see where it could go.

"You're what?" Hermione exclaimed, startling Harry. He had expected that from Ginny, not from Hermione.

"I'm dating Luna," he told them, suddenly unsure of what was going on.

"Why?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him, wondering why Ron seemed upset.

"Because I'm attracted to her. I like her," Harry told him.

"I'm happy for you two," Ginny spoke up and Harry arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend, suddenly off guard by her acceptance.

"Oh," Harry told her, suddenly unsure what to say and Ginny shrugged.

"You are trying to protect me by dating other girls. I find that admirable," she finished and Harry looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Actually, I'm dating Luna because I like her," Harry informed her. Ginny just smiled.

"That's what you think," Ginny told him before she left the kitchen, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron alone together.

"I thought you and Ginny were dating!" Ron let loose. Harry shook his head.

"I broke it off with her at Dumbledore's funeral – I realised that I wasn't myself all year – that things were a little complicated than I anticipated," Harry explained before shooting a confused look toward the doorway that Ginny had vacated. "And I thought she understood that, but I guess she doesn't."

"Harry, you can't be dating Luna!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean – isn't it a little soon to be dating her?" Ron demanded but Harry threw up his hands, confused and annoyed.

"Why are you two even bothered about this?" Harry demanded of Ron and Hermione, startling them. "I expected this from Ginny considering the fact that she is my ex girlfriend but you two are my friends and you're furious that I'm dating Luna?"

"Harry…" Hermione started but Harry waved his hand, cutting her off.

"I thought you would be happy that I even told you rather than hide it like you two are doing with your relationship," Harry snapped. Hermione and Ron shot each other startled looks before they looked at Harry, confused.

"Our relationship?" Ron asked, cautiously, wondering where Harry got the idea from.

"Yeah, all year you had been throwing hints at each other you fancied each other and when I saw you hugging at the funeral, it was obvious that the two of you finally got together," Harry reminded.

Hermione groaned as she covered her eyes in understanding and cursed the Dursleys for doing this to Harry, for depriving him of love so he wouldn't be able to understand.

"Harry, mate, you got the wrong idea," Ron cut in, finally catching on and Harry looked at him, confused.

"Harry, Ron and I never got together – we were most certainly not throwing hints to each other," Hermione told him as Harry looked at her.

"But, the whole canary thing, biting each other heads off," Harry listed off.

"Harry, I was mad at you, I felt left out because you and Ron had girlfriends and that you were doing well in Potions. I felt like you didn't need me anymore so I took my temper out on all of you – especially on Ron because he hadn't grown up and realised that looks weren't everything," Hermione explained and Ron shrugged.

"Hermione and I had a long talk when I was in the hospital and we finally worked out what was going on and she explained why looks weren't important in a relationship," Ron explained and Harry nodded as he held up his hands.

"Okay, I get that the two of you are not together but it doesn't explain the sudden anger at me and Luna dating," Harry told them and Ron found himself shuffling his feet before he looked at Harry.

"I kinda like Luna," Ron told him and it dawned on Harry like a ton of bricks. He felt his knees weakened before he slumped down onto the chair as he looked at his best friend in horror.

"Oh god," Harry moaned as he buried his face into his hands. How the hell did his life get so mucked up? He looked back at Ron. "I'm sorry, I thought you and Hermione were together so…" he trailed off and Ron nodded.

"I know," Ron told him as he sat down next to his best friend.

"I'll break up with her," Harry told him. "She made it obvious that she fancied you back in fifth year – maybe there is still a chance for you." Ron shook his head.

"No Harry, I can't ask you to do that," Ron told him, causing Harry to look at him, confused. "She said yes, didn't she?" Harry nodded. "She obviously likes you too and you deserve some happiness. Don't worry – there will be someone else out there for me."

"Are you sure?" Harry croaked out. He didn't want to be responsible for making his best friend miserable and Ron smiled softly.

"Yeah, just don't hurt her," Ron told him and Harry nodded.

"I promise," Harry told him and Ron clapped Harry's shoulder before leaving the room.

Harry just stared after his best male friend; he didn't know how to deal with everything that had been told to him. Ron and Hermione weren't dating. Ron fancied Luna but wanted Harry to keep dating her.

Harry let out a sigh of frustration before he placed his head in his hands – wondering when his life got so fucked up.

Hermione stared at Harry, biting her bottom lip as she tried to deal with what had happened. Harry was now dating Luna. Harry had thought she and Ron were dating each other. She closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

She couldn't believe how screwed her life was and couldn't help but take the blame for most of the things that had gone wrong. If only she had been around Harry – let him know that she and Ron were most definitely not dating and that she didn't like Ron in that way.

Hermione opened her eyes and shot a look toward Harry, who let out a sigh.

"What Hermione?" Harry asked, suddenly tired. He left the Burrow so he could gather his thoughts and spent a good night with Luna. He came back here on high only to find himself plummeting toward Earth and he wasn't happy.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked and Harry looked at her, confused. "Why are you dating Luna?" Harry sighed.

"Because there is something about her Hermione," Harry admitted. "Yeah, she is a little loony, but right now, I need someone who is just going to be there for me. Someone who is going to listen to me – not someone who rather snog all over the castle," he finished off bitterly and Hermione sighed.

"Ginny?" Hermione guessed and Harry shot her a look that had her nodding. "Yeah, to be honest, I was a little shocked that you decided to date her – I mean, I knew that she fancied you but I didn't think she would wait around."

"I don't even know what possessed me to date her," Harry admitted and Hermione looked at him. "It all started when I arrived here at the Burrow – it was just like a part of me took over and liked Ginny so I decided to start dating her but when Dumbledore died, it was like that part of me just snapped out of whatever daze I was under and made me, me again."

"Hm…" Hermione started but Harry held up his hands, amusement lighting up his green eyes.

"Oh no, I did not tell you that so you can go off and hide in the library – you are helping me set up for the wedding – there is no getting out of it," Harry told her and Hermione laughed.

"I will leave it for night times," Hermione promised him before frowning. "It is a little confusing." Harry arched an eyebrow at her.

"More confusing than you throwing canaries at Ron and not really being there this year?" Harry asked and Hermione rolled her eyes as she shoved at his shoulder.

"Yeah, point made," Hermione informed him, a little irritated before she sighed. "I don't know what happened to me last year – I think it's mostly down to what happened in the Ministry – before, we had your version of what happened. Seeing what can happen kinda shocked the life out of me."

Harry stared out of the window at the star filled sky as he thought back to what happened that fateful day back in their fifth year just before the end of term.

"When Dolohov cast that spell at you – I thought you were dead," Harry whispered, not once looking at Hermione. Hermione looked at him, startled that he spoke. "I couldn't even breathe to be honest – Neville had to check for your pulse before he told me that you were alive."

"Harry," Hermione whispered, her heart aching at Harry's words. She never knew what happened after she was struck – Neville had been skittish around her since that night and she and Harry had hardly any contact the year before.

"I think that was one of the main reason I wasn't myself last year – that I saw all of you attacked and Sirius dying, I realised that I wanted to be a normal teenaged boy for once but it all backfired on me," Harry told her.

Hermione reached out and touched his shoulder.

"None of us foresaw that Snape was going to kill Dumbledore Harry, we couldn't have known it was going to happen," Hermione whispered but Harry shook his head.

"Peter wasn't the one who told Voldemort the prophecy," Harry admitted. Hermione looked at him, shocked at what he revealed.

"What?" she demanded before shaking his head. "Then who did?"

"Snape," Harry informed her bitterly. Hermione just stared at Harry, shocked at what was happening.

Snape had told Voldemort the prophecy; Snape was the reason why Harry didn't have his parents.

"Why?" she uttered out, confused. "I mean, he had a debt to your dad as he saved his life back in their fifth year."

"It's because of that," Harry told her but Hermione shook her head, not getting it. "Hermione, every time a dementor comes near me – it's my mum pleading for my life and Voldemort telling her to get out of the way – my dad fought him off. If Voldemort was there to kill them, why not just kill them straight away – why fight them first?"

Hermione's jaw dropped open from shock at the implication.

"Voldemort was just there to kill you – Snape asked them to spare their lives because it wasn't their fault that you were born at that time but he didn't expect them to give up their lives for you simply because they loved you," Hermione whispered as all the puzzles started clicking together.

No wonder Dumbledore kept Snape close to him and no wonder he didn't tell Harry the full truth of what really happened that night. Hermione shook her head; she couldn't believe that Snape honestly thought that Lily and James would stand by and allow Harry to live – he obviously didn't know very much about a parent's love.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw the dark circles under her eyes before letting out a small sigh. They needed to get to bed – it was getting late and Harry didn't like seeing Hermione tired – it reminded him too much of their third year when she was using the time-turner to get to all of her classes."Come on," Harry told her as he stood up and held out his hand to her. Hermione placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. "Let's go to bed. We're going to be busy for the next couple of days with the wedding." He led the way out of the living room and up the stairs.

They both broke away from each other and headed for the doors that held the rooms they were going to be sleeping in when Hermione remembered another question burning in her mind.

She turned to look at Harry, wanting an answer.

"Harry, do you ever think that you will get your happy ending?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her for a long moment before cracking a soft smile.

"Yeah, I do," Harry told her.

They both shared a soft knowing smile together before they entered their respective rooms and turned in for the night. Not realising that they have started a new path that had been a long time coming.

TBC

Sunday


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I was wrong," Harry stated, mostly to himself. He and Luna were sitting on the grass next to the small stream of river that flowed in the back garden of the Burrow.

Luna turned concerned eyes to Harry.

"About what?" Luna asked, curiously.

"About Ron and Hermione," Harry told her. Luna's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How do you mean?" Luna asked.

"They're not together," Harry admitted, eliciting a shocked gasp from Luna. "I thought they were together at Dumbledore's Funeral because of all the action that had went on the year before, plus they looked cosy, but I was wrong…again."

"They are not together," Luna whispered, mostly to herself as she looked off into the distance before she frowned as Harry's last statement hit her and she turned to face him once more. "What do you mean, again?"

Startled, Harry looked at her before sighing.

"Back in first year, I thought it was Snape who wanted to get the stone. Man, I was so convinced that he was the bad guy – imagine my surprise when I found out it was Professor Quirrell. Second year, I was so convinced it was a Slytherin that was doing all the attacks that it never occurred to me that a different house would be the one who was doing, albeit under possession. Third year – I listened to everyone else when they told me that Sirius was the bad guy who betrayed my parents that I didn't listen to my gut instincts. Fourth year – I thought Moody was a good guy – I was wrong, he was an impostor and a bad guy. Fifth year – I led you all into danger believing something I saw and Sirius died and you all were hurt. Last year – don't even get me started, I was barely myself let alone noticed anyone else but I knew about Draco and that there was something up with him only for Snape to kill Dumbledore," Harry listed off. "Not to mention I thought Tonks was upset about Sirius when in reality she was upset about Lupin."

"Hm, so you took in what you saw instead of what was really happening," Luna stated with a soft tone as she looked at the water and made up her mind. She needed to have a talk with Hermione and soon.

Harry made his way into the Weasley's kitchen only to stop when he saw Lupin standing in front of the fridge getting a drink.

Harry sat down at the table before he finally asked the one question that has been burning in his mind.

"Why was Tonks crying over you?" Harry asked, curiously. Lupin spun around to face Harry with a startled look on his face.

"What?" Lupin asked.

"Just before school broke up because of Dumbledore's death – I saw Tonks. She was crying. First, I thought it had been over Sirius' death but it wasn't. She told me that she was upset about you," Harry explained. "So, why was she crying over you?"

Lupin let out a soft sigh as he sat down at the table and faced Harry.

"Because I refuse to let her in," Lupin told him. Understanding dawned on Harry as he gazed at Lupin.

"She loves you," Harry whispered. "And you love her."

"That obvious huh?" Lupin asked and Harry sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"One thing I've learned is life is short – and I mean short. With Voldemort on the loose, who the hell knows how long we've got. My advice to you is – take the chance. Cherish each moment you do have together before something comes along and takes it," Harry told him.

Lupin looked at Harry with wary eyes.

"You've changed," Lupin told him and Harry shrugged.

"I spent the last year trying to forget that I was the boy who lived with a burden on my shoulders – look how well that turned out. I have to face my destiny and bring down Voldemort – it's the only way I can make sure that life for you guys is safer," Harry explained.

Lupin sighed sadly at this. He hated the fact that Harry had to bear the burden of defeating Voldemort to keep the world safe but it was meant to be and there was nothing anyone could but try and help to lighten the burden but in the end – they all knew that Harry was the only one who could take him down.

"You have no idea how much I wish you didn't have to do this," Lupin told him. Harry smiled sadly.

"Its life, it never goes the way you expect it to," Harry told him and they both shared a soft small smile together before they lapsed into silence, each gazing into their drinks, lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione was sitting at the window, gazing at the sky as it turned to dusk. Watching the sun set had always been a habit of Hermione's ever since she had been a young girl. She loved watching the different colours form as the sun set from their side of earth as the night drew closer.

"Oh, hello Hermione," Luna's soft voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione turned from the window, startled at the intrusion before she gave a soft smile.

"Hello Luna, are you here to see Harry?" Hermione asked. Luna shook her head.

"No, Harry and I have already seen each other – I actually wanted to talk to you," Luna explained and Hermione nodded, a little surprise that Luna wanted to talk to her before she gestured to the seat next to her.

Luna sat down beside her and faced Hermione.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Do you like Harry?" Luna asked. Hermione was taken aback by Luna's bluntness before a shocked laugher made its way out of her mind.

"Yes Luna, I like Harry – otherwise I wouldn't have been his friend for the past six years," Hermione told Luna, teasing her slightly but Luna was determined.

"I meant like a lover," Luna amended. Hermione's laughter died down as she stared at Luna, shocked. "You see – you and Ron being together was the main reason why Harry asked me out – now that we find out that you were never together, it makes me wonder about your feelings for Harry – it would certainly explain your actions over the year."

"Luna…" Hermione started but Luna cut her off with a soft smile.

"Hermione – I'm not going to throw a jealously fit because you are Harry's number one woman but I am interested in your feelings for him because it is important," Luna explained.

"I don't know what I feel for him," Hermione admitted before she closed her eyes. "I'm so confused about everything!" Luna nodded like she had expected it.

"Thank you," Luna told her and Hermione looked at her. "And the answer will become clear to you soon – trust me. You will have the love you deserve." Hermione gave her a soft sad smile.

"Thank you," Hermione told her. Luna smiled softly at her before she got up and left the Weasley's house altogether while Hermione looked out of the window once more and hoped that Luna was right.

Harry and Ron were already in bed when nightfall came. Ron was staring the ceiling with a pensive look on his face, showing that he was deep in thought when he finally spoke up.

"So, how are you and Luna getting on?" Ron asked as he looked over at Harry from his bed. Harry looked over at Ron.

"It's okay," Harry told him before smiling wryly. "It's actually nice to have a conversation rather than snogging all over the castle." Ron grinned back, remembering his own experience with Lavender before rolling his eyes.

"We were idiots," Ron told him and Harry laughed in agreement.

"Yeah," Harry agreed before they lapsed into an easy silence.

"Harry," Ron started and Harry looked at him. "Do you ever wonder what will happen when you meet Voldemort for the last time?" Harry's eyes widen in surprise at Ron using Voldemort's full name before he nodded.

"Yeah," Harry told him before he turned his head. "All the time."

"We're gonna do it mate – we're gonna beat Voldemort and you're gonna come out of it alive," Ron stated with a stubborn tone. Harry looked at his best friend. "You have to."

"Yeah," Harry agreed yet a little more quietly than usual. Both of them knew that they couldn't promise that Harry would make it out alive but they would do whatever it took to make sure he would.

TBC

Sorry that it's short.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs as he fiddled with his tie that he had to wear for the wedding. Hermione refused to let him out of wearing one and he decided to go along with it, just to keep her happy. Beside, he was excited that Luna was coming up to the wedding.

Harry turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Hermione standing at the top of the stairs. Harry felt his jaw drop slightly in amazement when he saw her.

"Oh, wow Hermione, you look great," Harry told her as he watched her come down the stairs in her dark red dress. It complimented her complexion beautifully.

The dress had thin straps and it fell to the ground with a small train at the back of the dress. It was low at the chest area, not enough to show but enough to hint. The back was crisscrossed and her hair was pulled up with strands framing her hair.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione told him, blushing slightly at his praise before she slipped her arm through his arm and they both were about to move out when a female cough interrupted them.

They turned to see Ginny standing there in her gold bridesmaid dress and she struck a pose, trying to get a reaction out of Harry.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked with a sultry tone. Harry nodded, not feeling anything.

"You look great Gin," Harry told her before he continued to lead Hermione out of the house, leaving a disappointed Ginny behind.

"Harry," Hermione scolded and Harry looked at her innocently. "She was trying to get you back." Harry sighed before shaking his head.

"We're not gonna get back together Hermione – I can't. Too much has changed for me to go back to that path again – beside, I need to focus on defeating Voldemort," Harry reminded and Hermione sighed.

"When are we leaving?" Hermione asked but Harry shook his head.

"No thinking about that," Harry told her, causing her to look at him, startled. "We are at a wedding – only happy thoughts are allowed here." Hermione grinned before she nodded in agreement.

"You're right – but I don't think the other women will see it that way," she grinned at Harry's puzzled look. "Fleur is a veela, remember – men will be attracted to her thus their female partner won't be happy," Hermione explained and understanding dawned on Harry's face before he winced.

"I suppose I should be very grateful that I can't fall under her spell," Harry told her and Hermione frowned, puzzled at that statement.

"Why do you think you can't fall under it?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

"I'm guessing it's like the imperious curse and I threw it off pretty easily – remember, no one can use it on me," Harry reminded her and Hermione nodded – not completely accepting the answer. She had a feeling that there was more to it than he was being told

They headed outside and Harry noticed Luna heading toward him. She was wearing a bright purple and pink dress that made her stand out from the crowd. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a clasp and her wand was stuck in her hair, holding it up while dark red radish earrings hung from her ears.

Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he saw her. He knew what he was getting himself into but he was amused by Luna's lack of interest in what other people thought of her.

"Luna, I'm glad you made it," Harry told her as he gently pulled away from Hermione and kissed Luna softly on the lips before looking at her.

"You look…very bright," Hermione told her and Luna grinned.

"Thank you, and you look beautiful Hermione, red really suits you – right Harry?" Luna asked as she gently nudged Harry. She was interested in Harry's reaction – she had a feeling that Harry asked her out because he was jealous of Ron and Hermione, but now it was revealed that they were never together, Luna couldn't help but wonder how Harry would react to them breaking up.

"Yeah, she looks great," Harry agreed. "I'd better watch out for all the men who would want to steal her away." Hermione rolled her eyes before pushing Harry slightly, obviously pleased with his reaction.

Luna nodded to herself. It was definitely time to break up with Harry so he could follow his path to his true love and hers to her true love.

"Harry, why don't you sit with Hermione during the wedding – I have a feeling that Fleur would like to me to try and gain some sort of control over Ron," Luna suggested and Harry looked down at his girlfriend. He wondered what she was up to but nodded.

"Sure, meet me at the reception?" he asked and she grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it," she told him before kissing his cheek and walking off. Harry lifted his arm and held it out to Hermione, who took it.

"Well, that was fresh," Hermione stated to Harry and he looked at her, puzzled. "She didn't think that we were interested in each other." Harry laughed.

"Yeah – I was wondering what I was missing there," Harry told her and she laughed as well as they moved over to the seats and sat down with the rest of the family as they waited for the wedding to start.

The wedding was beautiful. Bill looked dashing in his suit while Fleur was gorgeous in her white wedding dress. She was accompanied by her father while her mother and sister walked up behind the couple with their wands hidden discreetly.

Harry couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face when he saw more than one female hit her partner back to reality. Fleur's happiness was contagious, causing her veela side to be more attractive.

"Seems like the men will be in a dog house tonight," Hermione whispered as she leaned into Harry, who found himself grinning at the thought.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you there," Harry told her as they shared a smile and turned back to the front.

Luna watched from her seat with a soft serene smile – her thoughts were correct and she had decided that she and Harry needed to have a talk – she only hoped that it wouldn't take too long.

Soon, the wedding was over and the reception was in full swing. Nearly everyone was on the dance floor, dancing to beat that was coming through the radio – Harry was just grateful that Arthur had set up a muggle radio – no offence to the wizarding world, but their music just lacked a dancing beat to it for some reason.

Harry found himself sitting on a chair as he watched the party in full swing. Ron was standing over at the buffet table, trying to fill his plate with as much food as he could, much to Harry's amusement.

Hermione was currently off to the side, talking to Krum and Harry frowned when an unfamiliar pang shot through his heart before he shook it off, brushing it to the side when a female voice cut into his thoughts.

"Harry?" Luna asked from where she was sitting next to him. Harry turned slightly glazed eyes to her before they cleared up.

"Yeah Luna?" he asked.

"Why are we dating each other?" she asked, for once serious. Harry looked startled as he regarded his girlfriend seriously before he sighed.

"Because I was a stupid idiot who believed what his eyes told him, again," Harry admitted and Luna smiled softly.

"But you're a cute idiot," Luna reprimanded him and Harry laughed.

"Ron fancies you," Harry told her and Luna sighed.

"I used to hope that he would see me," Luna admitted to Harry. "When I saw him and Hermione at the funeral, I thought I lost my chance."

"You and me both," Harry muttered and Luna leaned out and cupped Harry's cheek.

"Maybe we both should finally do what our hearts are telling us to do," she suggested with a soft tilt of her head and Harry leaned over and rested his forehead on hers.

"Break up?" he asked and she giggled slightly. "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Luna couldn't help the laughter coming out and Harry laughed too. Luna tilted her head and gave Harry one last kiss that they would ever share and for the first time, they understood what the feeling really was.

"I'm so glad you asked me out," Luna told him as she pulled away, breaking the kiss. "You helped me more than you realised." Harry smiled.

"And you helped me more than you realised. I'm glad that I asked you – it made me understand what my heart really wanted," Harry told her.

Harry stood up before he lifted his hand and Luna placed her small one into his as Harry helped her up. They both stood and stared at each other before Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Luna whispered and Harry nodded as he let her go and she made her way over to Ron, who was standing next to the buffet table.

"Harry?" a soft female voice asked and he turned to see Hermione standing next to him, looking worried. "What happened?" she asked. Harry smiled as he held up his hand.

"Dance with me and I'll tell you," he told her. She looked at him, concerned, before she placed her hand into hers and let herself be led out onto the dance floor as a soft slow song came on.

Harry placed his right hand on Hermione's waist while Hermione placed her left hand on Harry's shoulder, wondering what was going on inside that head of his.

"Harry?" she asked, once more.

"Luna and I realised that we should follow our hearts. We've broken up," Harry told her. Hermione's face was a mixture of emotions.

Hermione finally settled on, "I'm sorry," and Harry shook his head.

"Don't be. Being with Luna – I could never describe it but we both knew that our hearts weren't really in the relationship. We both love each other but we're not in love, you know?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"So, are you going to follow your heart?" Hermione asked, curious. Harry regarded her, seriously, for a short moment before the soft lop-sided smile graced his face, taking Hermione breath away.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," he teased her and she mocked punch him on the shoulder.

"Tease," she shot back and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry, when I do decide to follow my heart, you'll be the first to know," he promised her and she nodded, satisfied with the promise for now.

Hermione leaned in and rested her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes, allowing herself to swept away with the soft music surrounding them and the soft scent of Harry to envelope her senses. For the first time in ages, she never felt more at peace or protected.

Luna watched from her spot next to the table and she watched with the scene with a soft serene smile on her face.

"Luna?" Ron asked and Luna turned to face him and she smiled.

"Harry and I have broken up," she told him and watched as his eyes widen. "And Harry told me something interesting about you."

"Really?" Ron croaked out as his eyes flickered over to where his best mate was dancing with their female friend in his arms. "What interesting tale would that be?"

"That you like a certain female," Luna drew out and watched in fond amusement as Ron's face coloured slightly. She reached over and placed a hand on his elbow before winking. "Don't worry, I won't tell," she teased before she turned her back on Ron, leaving him confused at _what_ Harry had told her.

Harry couldn't help grin as he spun Hermione out before pulling her back into his embrace. Hermione let out a laugh as Harry did this. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself so much as they moved to the fast paced music.

Before, Harry would have never gotten on the dance floor to this type of music with a girl before but it was Hermione and Harry couldn't help but want to dance with her.

Soon the music came to a stop and Hermione pulled Harry off the dance floor.

"Come on, let's get a drink," Hermione told him and Harry nodded, allowing himself to be dragged along to where ever Hermione was leading him to.

They reached the drink table and Hermione poured out two cups of pumpkin juice for the both of them before they turned to watch the dance floor. Harry found himself choking on his drink as he tried to drink and laugh at the same time when he saw Ron dancing with Luna on the dance floor, and Ron looked like he was having fun.

Hermione rubbed Harry's back as she tried to fight back her laughter. Ron's limbs were failing everywhere but it didn't seem to faze Luna, only making her laugh. Hermione couldn't help the delighted smile that appeared on her face.

She knew that she and Ron would've never had a lasting relationship even if they were to try – the two of them were too stubborn in their own way. The only way that they would've gotten together was for one of them to change, and she didn't want Ron to change.

Hermione was glad that Ron had finally started looking past looks and was seeing personality – it was one of the reasons she approved of Luna. The other fact was that Luna would place Ron first and in her eyes, Ron was a hero – that was the type of person Ron needed, not Hermione.

"Merlin, I can't remember the last time I laughed so much," Harry admitted to Hermione once his coughing fit was back under control and Hermione laughed in agreement.

"I have to agree with you there – it's nice to see Ron having fun though," Hermione told him and Harry nodded as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, allowing her to rest her chin on his shoulder.

Harry brushed his lips across her forehead as they both relaxed into the embrace. Ginny watched from a distance before frowning – she was okay about Harry and Luna because she knew it wouldn't last – but Harry and Hermione – it always gave her doubts about any relationship with Harry.

Everyone knew – Cho and Krum, personally, that Harry and Hermione were each other's main focus. Hermione would always come first in Harry's life and Harry would always come first in Hermione's life – no matter what.

Ginny watched as Hermione smiled at something Harry had told her before she lifted her head and was looking up at Harry. Harry leaned down and his lips brushed against hers. Ginny looked away with a sad, hurt look on her face – she needed to get Harry back before their relationship had a chance to develop.

Soon, a terrified scream pierced the air, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look in the same direction of where the scream came from and their hearts stopped as the situation dawned on them.

Death Eaters were heading straight toward them, Bellatrix at the front with a cold twisted smile on her face.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Harry let out a cough as the smoke entered his lungs. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness before he looked around and his heart fell at the devastation that filled his vision.

The tables that held the food and drinks were destroyed. Some of the presents were on fire. The bandstand was now rubble. All the chairs had been destroyed and the flowers were all blackened.

Some bodies littered the place – some were the guests of the wedding, the others were the death eaters that the guests had managed to dispatch. Harry looked down to the space next to him only to realise that Hermione was no longer beside him and he looked around.

"Hermione?" Harry called out as he looked around the area as fear started to grip his heart.

"Harry," a faint voice called and Harry turned in the direction and saw a piece of red material underneath one of the bandstand stilts and one of the tables. Harry rushed over to the rubble and started pulling each piece of material away from the person trapped under it.

Once he got her freed, Hermione looked up at him with tired pain filled eyes and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Hermione – are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Harry asked and Hermione winced.

"My ankle, I think I sprained it," Hermione admitted and Harry looked down at her ankle and winced when he saw the purple bruise and her ankle was a sort of funny shape – she hadn't sprained it, she had broken it.

"Come on – I need to take you back to the house," Harry told her as he squatted and lifted Hermione up in his arms. One arm was wrapped around her back and the other underneath her legs.

Hermione wrapped an arm around his neck before she took in the sight and felt her heart break for Bill and Fleur – they had been waiting so long to have their wedding and the Death Eaters had destroyed it.

"Poor Bill and Fleur," Hermione murmured and Harry nodded in agreement before he started walking toward the house.

They soon reached the house. Harry used his feet to open the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him when running footsteps headed toward them. They turned to look at the stairs and saw their best friend hurrying toward them with a relieved yet worried look on his face.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he hurried down the stairs, relieved to see his best friends alive and well before he frowned, noticing that Hermione was in Harry's arm.

"She's broke her ankle, where's your mum?" Harry asked.

"In the kitchen," Ron told him. "Here, take Hermione into the living room and I'll get my mum for you."

"Thanks Ron," Harry told him as he made his way into the living room and Ron ran into the kitchen.

Harry placed Hermione on the couch before moving down to her feet. He gingerly picked up her broken ankle and placed it on a pillow before moving toward and brushing back her hair, which had fallen out of its clasps. "Are you okay?" Hermione smiled softly as she cupped one of Harry's hands, holding it to her cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine Harry. Just a broken ankle," Hermione assured him and Harry nodded only to move out of the way when Mrs. Weasley made her way into the living room.

"You are okay," she confirmed with a look of relief before she moved closer to Hermione examined her ankle before handing her a potion. "Okay – take this and brace yourself," Molly warned.

Hermione took the potion and when she was finished, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand, causing the ankle to snap back into place. Hermione let out a gritted cry of pain while Harry held her hand.  
Mrs. Weasley checked the ankle once more before nodding. "It's back into place but I want to you stay off it a little longer – it's still tender," she warned Hermione, who nodded.

"Okay," Hermione told her and Mrs. Weasley made her way back into the kitchen before Harry turned to face Hermione.

"Do you want anything?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't mind some pumpkin juice – my throat feels a little dry from the smoke," Hermione admitted and Harry grinned.

"One cold glass of pumpkin juice is coming up," Harry told her before he headed into the kitchen where he saw most of the guests were milling about. Harry poured a glass of pumpkin juice before spotting Ron and moved over to him.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry whispered to Ron, who shook his head.

"Percy's dead," Ron whispered and Harry sighed. "He jumped in front of the killing spell that was sent toward Fleur."

"Merlin," Harry whispered as he rubbed his forehead. "Anyone else?" Ron swallowed hard before his eyes flickered over to Hermione before he looked at Harry.

"Krum – he's dead too," Ron blurted out and Harry stared at him, shocked before his eyes flickered over to Hermione. How the hell was he going to tell her that? "Mate, do you want me to tell her?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll do it – check on Luna, make sure she is okay – you know what she's like," Harry told and Ron let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, listen, I know this isn't a good time to say it but I'm sorry you two didn't work out," Ron told him, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not," Harry told him and Ron looked at him shocked. "I was looking in the wrong place, as usual." Ron's eyes widened in understanding before he gave Harry his trademark smirk before shaking his head.

"About time, mate. About time," Ron told him before clapping his shoulder as he walked off in search for Luna.

Harry took a deep breath before he moved over to Hermione and knelt down beside her. He placed the glass to one side before looking at Hermione with a serious look on his face. Hermione looked at him, puzzled yet amused at the same time.

"If you are going to propose to me, it's not really a good time," Hermione teased him and Harry gave her a weak smile – one that she picked up on and her teasing mood evaporated. "Harry, what is it?"

Ginny watched from the kitchen table as Harry told Hermione the news. She watched as Hermione shake her head in denial before the tears finally came to her eyes and one hand cupped her mouth.

Ginny watched as Harry lifted a hand and cupped Hermione's cheek before she threw herself into Harry's arms and cried on his shoulder. Harry just closed his eyes and rubbed Hermione's back, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Luna's soft voice came from behind Ginny.

"Krum is dead," Ron's voice answered Luna and Ginny felt her heart break slightly for the brunette. She knew that Viktor and Hermione were good friends.

"Oh, poor Hermione," Luna whispered. Harry turned his face into Hermione's side and whispered something into her ear. Hermione nodded but still clung to Harry.

Ginny looked off to the side, unable to watch the scene any more before she stood up and left the kitchen altogether, leaving Luna and Ron staring after her wondering if she would ever accept that she and Harry were over.

Harry found himself standing out in the back yard of the Burrow, looking up at the stars that were twinkling brightly.

The garden had been cleaned up of all the rubble and the bodies. The ministry had come over earlier, taking statements before setting around to contact the victims' families and prepare the funerals.

Harry couldn't believe how one moment could change everything. One moment, he had been happy. He and Hermione were having the time of their lives and so was everyone else. Bill and Fleur were happy and newly married when all of a sudden lives were taken from them on a day that was supposed to be joyous.

"You know, it's not going to work," a female voice spoke up and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Ginny standing there with a determined look on her face.

"What's not going to work?" Harry asked as Ginny moved closer to him.

"Keeping me safe from Voldemort – he sent his death eaters here, so I suppose he knows about us," Ginny informed him. Harry just arched an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Ginny, there is no us. We broke up before the summer, remember?" Harry reminded. "It's over. Voldemort just sent his death eaters here because he knew it would get my attention."

"Harry, you are coming back to me after the war, aren't you?" Ginny asked and Harry laughed, mirthless.

"Ginny – I'm about to face a huge war and you're worried if I'm gonna come back to you or not?" Harry demanded. "Merlin Ginny – I think I have enough on my plate without having to worry about a relationship." Ginny looked at him, shocked. "Look, we had a great two weeks but that what it was – a physical relationship. You don't even know me Ginny."

"I do!" Ginny protested. "You are Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived!"

"No I'm not!" Harry shouted at her. "I'm Harry – just Harry. Just a fucking normal teenaged boy who wants to be living his life – not facing a goddamn war!" Ginny took a step back in fear. "The only reason I'm the Boy Who Lived was because my mother scarified herself to keep me alive – I'm not the Boy Who Lived because I magically made Voldemort disappear – that was my mother's love for me."

With that, Harry walked off, shaking his head in disgust and he wondered why he ever dated Ginny. Oh, he knew that he was desperate for anyway out of his 'Destiny' and she seemed interesting but it made him wonder – why her?

Hermione sighed from where she watched the two of them from her window. She knew that Harry had been a time bomb just waiting to explode and she could kill Voldemort herself for putting this on Harry.

Hermione shook her head with a cynical laugh – Harry lost his parents and became the Boy Who Lived all because of one man was terrified of a one year old baby – how pathetic could Voldemort get?

"Oh, that boy," Ginny muttered as she made her way into the bedroom only to see Hermione staring out of the window. "He just wants to protect me."

"Actually, I think he made it pretty clear that he's not interested in you anymore," Hermione informed her without looking at the young Weasley.

"Shouldn't you off snogging Ron?" Ginny informed her tartly, but Hermione looked at Ginny with an amused smirk.

"Sorry Ginny – but I think Ron has found an interest in Luna," Hermione informed her before shrugging. "Good for him too, she is what he needs."

"She's loony," Ginny told Hermione bitterly and Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny, suddenly irritated with the young female's attitude.

"Look – just because Harry realised that relationships are not really important right now doesn't mean you can go around and start acting like you suddenly have knowledge about everyone!" Hermione snapped. "I'm sorry that you're not getting your dream but I'm not sorry that Harry has wizened up to what a spoiled brat you are acting."

"Oh, quit acting like you know Harry – you'll only embarrass yourself," Ginny snapped and Hermione arched an eyebrow before she chuckled, causing Ginny to look at her, shocked.

"What's the matter – forgot that I was the one who stayed by Harry's side ever since first year – I believed him when he told me that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire while the rest of you were more than willing to believe that Harry had every reason to put his name in the goblet. That I'm the one who knows who he is while to the rest of you he is Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived, while he's just Harry to me?" Hermione informed her before she shook her head. "I think you should stop acting like you know Harry before you embarrass yourself."

With that, Hermione got off the bed and headed out of the room, planning to move into another room so she didn't have the stay with Ginny.

Ginny just stared at Hermione's back as she left the room, rage fuming through her body as she started to plot in how to prove everyone wrong and that she truly knew Harry.

Hermione found herself in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, sipping her drink when the backdoor opened and Harry stepped in. Hermione grinned when she saw him.

"Hey, I thought you went off and got a new girlfriend," Hermione teased him, startling Harry before he laughed. Harry moved over to the table and sat down next to her before nudging her shoulder.

"Nah, I'm not that heartless – I like to leave it a few weeks before I move on to another girl," Harry teased back, causing Hermione to giggle before she handed her mug over to Harry, who took it and drank some. "So, how come you're not in bed?" Hermione sighed.

"Had a bit of a fight with Ginny," Hermione explained before shrugging. "I'll live."

"What about?" Harry asked and Hermione shot him a look that Harry understood instantly and nodded. "Gotcha."

"Got what?" a male voice asked and they both looked up to see Ron and Luna standing the doorway and Harry grinned.

"Nothing mate. Why are you two still up?" Harry asked as they both made their way over to the table and sat down across from Harry and Hermione.

"Nightmares," Luna informed Harry softly and Harry looked at her, concerned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked and Luna smiled at him.

"Not right now but thank you," Luna told him and Harry nodded.

"What are we going to do about everything else?" Ron asked, cautious of Luna sitting next to them and Harry sighed.

"We'll need to get a move on. Any longer and Voldemort will just have free run over everything and we need to put a stop to it as soon as we can," Harry told them.

"A trip," Hermione sighed. "Never had one of those before – without the parents, I mean." Luna tilted her head as she listened to them before she decided to jump in.

"Can I come with you?" Luna asked, causing the trio to look at each other before Hermione nodded.

"Yes," Hermione told her before frowning. "Will your dad be okay with it?"

"I'm sure he will be fine – it's for a good cause," Luna told her and Hermione nodded. She wanted to get to know the younger female if she was going to help Ron admit his feeling for the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked Hermione, concerned, but Hermione nodded.

"Yes, besides, Luna is in Ravenclaw – she will be able to help us with the hunt and a fresh pair of eyes can't hurt – remember, Luna has a habit of seeing things that we miss," Hermione reminded, causing Ron to arch an eyebrow at his best female friend before looking at Harry, who just placed his hands up in surrender – saying that he didn't understand either.

"When will we leave?" Luna asked.

"The day after tomorrow – we need to plan everything accordingly and we need to make sure that everyone else knows that we are leaving, so they don't panic over us being missing," Hermione suggested and got nods of agreement, ending the discussion.

"Well, if that's over – I'll take Hermione up to bed; do you two girls want to share a room?" Harry asked. Hermione and Luna shared a look before Hermione nodded.

"Yes, that'll be great," Hermione told Harry and Luna smiled at Hermione while Harry helped Hermione up. "Harry, you do realise that Mrs. Weasley fixed my ankle, right?"

"Just being cautious," Harry informed Hermione as he led out of the room and up the stairs.

"How long do you think it will take for the two of them to admit their feelings?" Luna asked Ron, who laughed.

"I've been waiting for the two of them to admit their feelings for a while but I get the feeling that we won't have to wait too long," Ron told her and Luna nodded as she leaned in and rested her head on Ron's shoulder as they both relaxed in the kitchen after their day.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shocks and Leaving.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Ginny Weasley raged at her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't believe his nerve. He was leaving her straight after the wedding – with Hermione Granger no doubt.

"Just like what I said," Harry replied, getting annoyed with her anger. He couldn't understand what was wrong with Ginny. She had seemed to accept their break up at Dumbledore's wedding yet she was raging now.

Harry had sat the family down – minus Ron and Hermione, and had told them of his plans of not going back to Hogwarts in the coming year because the war on Voldemort was more important than education – one that had Ginny in a fit of rage.

"Why aren't you taking me?" Ginny demanded and Harry looked at her.

"Because you're still at school and I have more than enough people helping me out on this quest," Harry informed the young girl, wondering again what he had seen in her.

"Oh let me guess, Miss Perfect Granger is going with you," Ginny remarked sarcastically and Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ginny – he couldn't understand what was going on with the young female but he would be damned if he sat back and allowed her to rag on Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione is coming with me – she has been there for me through thick and thin since first year," Harry informed Ginny, darkly.

"Harry – can't you see what she is doing?" Ginny shouted but Harry cut her off.

"All I can see is a spoilt brat getting into a bad mood because I'm leaving – whatever problems you have with Hermione – take them up with her!" Harry shouted back. "We will be leaving the day after tomorrow and I will not be going back to Hogwarts."

"Harry – please reconsider – you should leave the war to adults who know what they doing," Molly pleaded but Harry just scoffed.

"The same bunch of idiots who couldn't even kill Voldemort off when he was rising as Tom Riddle – the same ones who allowed Voldemort free rein? Forget it – I made a promise to Dumbledore that I would finish this war," Harry informed her. "And nothing can make me change my mind."

"Harry – you are too young to bear the burden," Molly interjected but Harry shook his head.

"I've been bearing the burden since I was one years old Mrs. Weasley – I don't really have a choice," Harry informed her and Ginny let out a soft snort.

"I knew I should have kept slipping you that love potion," Ginny muttered under her breath but Harry overheard her and rage boiled through his veins.

"YOU WHAT?" Harry shouted as he stared down at the youngest Weasley. "You gave me a love potion?"

"Harry…" Ginny started but Harry shook his head.

"No wonder I knew that something was off about me – all the time, I was wondering why the hell did I go for you – I've never taken an interest in you in all the times you were a Hogwarts, why would I suddenly be jealous that you were dating the others guy," Harry muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed but Harry just glared at her.

"And this is your fault!" Harry shouted. "If you hadn't told her about using a love potion on Arthur, she wouldn't have slipped a love potion on me!"

"Harry – yes, a love potion is unacceptable but surely you're not blowing it out of proportion," Molly started but Harry lost it.

"NO! You deem it perfectly acceptable for a pureblood to use a love potion but when it comes to a muggleborn, they need to be hung. Don't think that I've forgotten the letter that you sent Hermione back in fourth year!" Harry snapped at the elderly woman.

"Harry! The papers made it clear that Hermione had somehow bewitched you!" Molly snapped.

"And you didn't stop to think that Hermione is my best friend and that she wouldn't have done that to me – because, unlike some people, she actually knows me," Harry informed them, acidly before shaking his head and headed up the stairs to get away from the others.

He could hear Bill and Fleur shouting at Ginny and Ginny shouting back with Molly getting involved. Arthur was trying to calm everyone down but it wasn't working because no one was listening.

Harry made his way over to his bed and pulled out the rucksack that was under it and planted it on the bed before moving over to his drawers. He opened them and pulled out all of his clothes and shoved them into the bag.

"Harry?" a female voice asked and Harry turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, looking confused at what Harry was doing.

"I'm leaving," Harry informed her as he turned back to filling his bag with his clothes, books and anything else he could get his hands on that he would need.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked. She couldn't think of what happened to make him change his mind so quick. They were planning on leaving the next day yet Harry was throwing that out of the window.

"Because I just found out what Ginny has done to me," Harry informed her and Hermione shook her head, still not getting it. "Love potion Hermione, she used a love potion on me." Shock registered on Hermione's face when Harry told her this and her mind began racing to connect all the dots together before understanding dawned on her face.

Hermione slumped down heavily on the chair next to the door as it hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid – she could tell when the fifth year girl was trying to use a love potion on Harry by giving him a box of chocolate yet she couldn't tell that Ginny was using one on Harry?

"Oh, Harry," she started but was cut off when Harry moved over to her and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"There was nothing any of us could do. We didn't know what she was doing before but we do now and that's why I'm leaving. I can't put myself at risk of being under the love potion again," Harry explained.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione informed him. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Don't you tell me to stay behind Harry Potter, you know that you won't last out there without me and you can't go to the hotel yet – the reservations aren't till tomorrow." Harry sighed before he nodded.

"Okay," Hermione's face betrayed her shock over Harry's easy defeat and Harry grinned. "Hey, I know to well not to risk your wrath." Hermione blushed slightly before she stood up with Harry.

"I'll get my stuff packed," Hermione told him before she squeezed his arm and left the room to head into hers.

Harry just watched her go with a fond smile on his face before he moved back over to his bag and packed the rest of the stuff before he closed the flap and headed down the stairs. He wasn't going to be bothered about food – there was a shop near the camping site that he had planned on going so he could get proper food there.

Harry came to a stop at the bottom of the steps when he saw Bill and Fleur standing there.

"We wanted to apologise for Ginny – we didn't think Ginny would use a love potion on you," Bill told him but Harry waved it off.

"It's okay – Ginny is the one who has to apologise otherwise it means nothing but thank you," Harry told them.

"Are you leaving?" Fleur asked when she noticed Harry's bag and Harry nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I can't live here knowing what Ginny has done. She has lost some of my trust and till she regains it – I feel that I'm better off staying somewhere else," Harry explained and Fleur nodded.

"Take care, please?" Fleur asked and Harry nodded.

"I will," Harry told her only to be surprised when Fleur pulled him to a hug and kissed his cheek before letting him go. Bill clapped Harry on the back and they turned when they heard footsteps bounding down the stairs.

Hermione was holding Crookshanks' basket and had a bag slung over her shoulder. She stopped when she saw the three of them standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked but Harry gave her a small smile of reassurance and she relaxed. She moved closer to him and Harry looked at the basket before arching an eyebrow.

"Are we taking Crookshanks with us?" Harry asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping we could stop by my house so I can drop him off there – I don't want to leave him here," Hermione explained and Harry nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Harry told her and Hermione gave him a smile of relief before she set down the basket and the bag when Molly, Ginny and Ron came out of the kitchen.

Molly's eyes widened when she bags and basket at their feet and wondered what was going on.

"What do you two think you are doing?" she demanded.

"We're leaving," Harry informed them as he placed his bag onto the ground before grabbing his jacket and pulled it on. He then grabbed Hermione's jacket and helped her put it on.

"You can't!" Molly screeched but cut off when Harry shot her a glare.

"We're leaving whether you like it or not. We have something important to do and frankly, I don't trust your daughter enough at the moment to stay in the same house as her," Harry informed Molly before looking at Ron.

"Luna and I will meet you tomorrow – we have a couple things to go over with her father," Ron explained and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Okay – I've left Hedwig here in case you need to get a hold of me before tomorrow," Harry told him as he took Hermione's hand before lifting up their bags. "It was nice to see you all. Bill, Fleur," they looked at him. "I'm sorry about your wedding but I hope you have a nice honeymoon." They nodded as Harry and Hermione left the Burrow, leaving two fuming women, an amused best friend and happy newlyweds behind.

"Hm, life with Harry Potter is never boring," Ron informed them before he headed up the stairs, leaving everyone behind.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry! I'm not giving up – I'm still a Harmony at heart and JK can do whatever she wants – it doesn't meant I have to follow it.

Chapter 7: Frustrations, Anger and Plans

Hermione had finished collecting the firewood when she arrived back at the camping site, where she found Harry poking at the fire that was already going. She had volunteered to get enough wood so that the fire would last the night.

Hermione felt her heart break when she saw the lost desolated look on Harry's face. She knew that finding out that Ginny had used a love potion on him was creating havoc inside of him.

Hermione couldn't help the rush of rage that filled her veins at the memory of Harry telling her what Ginny had done. Didn't Ginny realise what she was doing? Harry had grown up without love and to find himself under a love potion would have had a devastating impact on the young man.

Hermione placed the wood to the side before she moved closer to Harry, feeling the need to comfort him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him on the log and Harry sighed as he shook his head.

"Kinda – I'm just frustrated, that's all," Harry admitted and Hermione sighed.

"About Ginny?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes – I really thought I dated her because I was interested in her. It just pisses me off to know that it was the love potion that made me interested in her – at least it explained my lack of magic," Harry explained. Hermione tilted her head slightly and Harry sighed. "All year, my magic wasn't up to par – it was like a part of me was fighting something that I didn't know." Hermione's jaw dropped opened slightly at the implication.

"Your magic was fighting the love potion and when you went to use your magic – it was split in half – what the hell was Ginny thinking about? If Voldemort had shown up at all last year – you would have never stood a chance against him!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry looked at Hermione, startled and understanding dawned on them both – there was no way for him to be able to cast all his spells properly and it explained why Harry had had a hard time using spells.

"Oh, that's just fucking brilliant," Harry moaned as he buried his head into his hands. Hermione reached out and rubbed Harry's back, comforting him.

"I don't think Ginny knew of the consequences; she was probably too busy wanting you to be her boyfriend," Hermione explained but Harry just snorted.

"I should have known something was up – I didn't really realise that she existed, then all of a sudden I was obsessed with her – that should have tipped me off but I was so desperate to be a normal teenaged boy for once without the worries of destiny," Harry told her as he sat up and looked at the stars. "I was stupid."

"No, you weren't stupid – Harry, a love potion is powerful – there was no way to know what you were doing till it finally wore off. Beside – a part of you had to be attracted to Ginny for it to happen so…" Hermione started and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me going back to her – that door is firmly closed – I can't be with someone who plays with my emotions like that," Harry told her and Hermione nodded as she moved in closer, comforting him.

"Hey," a male voice spoke and they turned to see Luna and Ron making their way over to them. Hermione had to bite her bottom lip at Luna's appearance. She was wearing a dark purple top with bright orange writings on them and a light brown calf length skirt. She was impressed with Luna's ability to dress herself as she pleased without worrying what other people thought of her and she could see why Harry had went for her in the first place.

"Hey, I'm glad you two made it," Hermione told them as Ron and Luna neared them before sitting down.

"A little early, aren't you?" Harry asked and Ron sighed.

"Ginny was in a right foul mood when you left mate, and mom kept complaining about everything. Bill and Fleur got into a fight with mom so I contacted Luna and we explained things to her father and decided to bolt it," Ron explained before shaking his head. "Do you have any idea why this is happening?" Harry and Hermione shared a look before Harry turned back to face Ron.

"It turns out that Ginny had been slipping me a love potion all last year," Harry explained and Ron just gaped at him while Luna made a tutting noise under her breath, obviously unimpressed.

"A love potion – are you serious mate?" Ron asked and Harry nodded. Ron swore under his breath before shaking his head in shame before he looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry mate, if I had known – you bet I would have warned you and put a stop to it."

"It's okay Ron, at least it explains a lot of things over the year," Harry told him and Ron nodded. Luna let out a small sigh.

"She has always been obsessed with you since she arrived at Hogwarts – you saving her life didn't really help," Luna told Harry softly and Harry nodded, having thought of it before Luna let out a soft smile. "At least this way – you have a better understanding of things around you."

Hermione and Ron shared a look of confusion while Harry laughed at the inside joke.

"Yeah, you're right Luna – how is it going?" Harry asked and Luna shrugged as she played with her necklace.

"Slow but that's to be expected – one must not rush things," Luna told him and Harry grinned.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that," Harry teased her.

"Does someone want to fill us in here?" Ron asked interrupting gently and Harry grinned at Ron.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later," Harry told him. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other, wondering what was going on till Ron shook his head and changed the conversation.

So, what do we do next?" Ron asked.

"We need to hunt down the other horcuxes, but it's not going to be easy," Harry told them. Ron had explained the situation to Luna after Harry and Hermione had left.

"How many are them left?" Ron asked.

"I destroyed one; Dumbledore destroyed one – that's two over. We know that one has to be in Nagini and the last one in Voldemort. We know of the locket so there are two more to find. We have to find the real locket and the other two, and I have no idea what they could be," Harry told them.

"Great," Ron muttered but Luna leaned forward.

"A Hufflepuff cup and something of Ravenclaw," she suggested and Harry nodded, shocked.

"Yeah – we thought Voldemort would use a cup from Hufflepuff but Dumbledore thinks he might have gone for something special with Ravenclaw," Harry told her, wondering how she knew and Luna smiled softly.

"As it seems Voldemort tends to go for something that has an emotional attachment – the Hufflepuff Cup is well known in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts – in fact it…" Luna trailed off and looked at Hermione as understanding dawned on her and she looked at Harry.

"It's at Hogwarts in the safe glass cage!" she exclaimed and Ron goggled at her.

"Are you telling me that we quit Hogwarts to find these things only to go back there because there's one there?" Ron demanded and Harry laughed.

"Funny how things just turns around on you," Harry told him and Ron rolled his eyes in amusement.

"What one of Ravenclaw do you think he used?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged as he looked toward Hermione, who was currently in deep thoughts.

"Well, there were a couple of things that Ravenclaw favoured – her wand, a scroll and a book," Hermione told them.

"The scroll has been missing for years – no one knows where the scroll is," Luna reminded and Hermione nodded.

"And he wouldn't use a book – he's already used a diary and he likes to stay original as possible," Harry told her.

"And that leaves the wand – but where do you find a Founder's wand?" Ron asked and Luna smiled softly.

"Ollivander's of course," Luna told him. "His family has been here for generations – I'm sure it was passed down to him to where the wand could be."

"Luna is right," Hermione told them. Both boys stared at each other before they looked at Hermione, shocked, who just threw them a mocking glare. "Get over it – it's the last time you'll ever hear me say that."

Luna just let out a dreamy giggle while Hermione shot her a grin. Both boys just looked at each other, wondering what they had gotten themselves into before they turned back to the girls

"Right, so we are heading back to Hogwarts – I'll contact Professor McGonagall and let her know to expect us – this way she won't be left out in the loop," Harry told them and they nodded.

"What about the wand?" Ron asked.

"You and I will check out Ollivanders," Harry told him before he turned to the girls and saw that Hermione was about to voice her objections. "I need you two to stay at the hotel so you can find some way to destroy the horcuxes – I destroyed one by using Basilisk poison via the fang – I don't know how Dumbledore destroyed the ring but it did hurt his hand badly." Hermione let out a sigh before she nodded, reluctant giving in.

"Beside, we could use the books to help us find the locket too," Luna reminded and Hermione perked up slightly before Ron frowned.

"Harry, what did this locket look like?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him before he pulled out the fake locket and showed Ron. Ron's eyes widen in shock. "I've seen that locket before! Back in our fifth year, when we were cleaning out the stuff – there was a locket…"

"That we couldn't open – no matter what!" Hermione exclaimed, understanding where Ron was going and Harry sighed in amused frustration.

"So we had a horcux in our hand and let it go?" Harry asked. Ron just laughed.

"Man, is luck on our side or what? It just seems to be laughing at us," Ron told him, causing Harry to laugh and Hermione to roll her eyes. Luna just smiled, happy that Harry wasn't allowing the events to bring him down.

Voldemort was going to be facing one tough battle if he didn't back down soon.

"Okay – I think it's bed time," Hermione cut in while trying to smother a yawn. "It's getting late and we have to get up early to head to the hotel."

"Gotta agree with her," Ron told them. "Never knew that a night could take too much out of you."

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed before he eyed the tent and noticed that there were only two up. "Okay – boys together and girls together?" Hermione just arched an eyebrow.

"I think it would be better if it was one boy with one girl – this way we're not completely unprotected – Harry can be awakened straight away so you can stay with Hermione. I can be startled awake too so I'm better off staying with Ron as he tends to sleep deeply," Luna explained in her soft patient voice.

Hermione nodded in agreement, causing the boys to look at each other and made a silent agreement with their eyes before they turned back to the girls.

"Okay," Harry gave in and Hermione shot Luna a quick look of relief. She really didn't want to be left alone in the tent with Luna – they would be more easily attacked than the boys and she knew that Harry might have nightmares and wanted to be there in case he did have one.

"Good – now you boys stay out here while Hermione and I get change," Luna informed them as they grabbed their bags and hurried into the tents to get changed.

"Just our luck mate," Ron grumbled but Harry just grinned.

"Hey – they might get scared and cling on to us during the night," Harry suggested. Ron looked at him and identical grins grew on their faces.

"I heard that!" Hermione shouted from her tent. "Keep it up and both of you are sleeping outside!"

"How the hell does she do that?" Ron muttered to Harry, who shook his head, equally dumbfounded.

Soon, they all were ready for bed. Harry got himself settled in his sleeping bag before he saw a problem and sighed as he turned to Hermione.

"We need to join sleeping bags," Harry told her and Hermione looked at him, curious. "It will get colder during the night – body heat is the best way to keep off the cold." Hermione nodded as she unzipped her sleeping bag with Harry following her and they joined it together before stepping in. "Feel free to cling onto me whenever you get scared," Harry joked only to let out a grunt as Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

Ron and Luna had done the same thing but Ron had wisely kept his mouth shut – considering the fact that he had dropped off to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Luna couldn't help the fond smile that appeared over her face.

Everything was going the way it was supposed to go and the end of the battle was looking brighter than it had before.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Confessions and Love.

They finally reached the Hotel they were staying in, much to everyone's relief. It had been pouring down rain all night, making the ground muddy as they scrambled out the next morning – much to everyone's annoyance.

They made their way into the hotel with Harry leading them over to the reception desk, where a female was working behind the desk.

"Hi, I have reservations under Potter," Harry told the receptionist. She looked at them before looking through the computer and nodded when she saw the list.

"Could I see identification please?" she asked and Harry nodded as he pulled out a card with his picture and name on it – Sirius had gotten him one after he had died. It had come to Harry through the will.

The receptionist took it and checked it thoroughly before she nodded, satisfied. She handed the ID back to Harry, who slipped it into his pocket. "Here are you keys, Mr. Potter and we hope you enjoy your stay here," she told him.

Harry smiled back as he took the keys and handed one to Hermione.

"Thank you," Harry told her before they lifted their bags and moved over to the elevators. Hermione pressed the call button and they waited for the elevator to come down.

"This is actually impressive," Ron stated as he looked around, taking in the sight of everyone not doing magic. Harry and Hermione could help the shared smile at Ron's excitement.

"Muggles are always inventive when it comes to finding way to get along without magic," Luna told him and Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry couldn't help but note with a pleased smile that Ron and Luna were getting closer together; he was happy for Luna. Now, if only he could figure out someway to let Hermione know that he was following his heart and see what her reaction would be, everything would a little easier for him.

The elevator let out a small dinging sound as the doors opened and everyone stepped through before Harry pressed the button for their level. The door closed with a small ding before the lift started moving up till they reached their level and the doors opened once more, allowing them to step out of the lift and into the hallway.

Harry led them down the hallway till they reached the doors that led the way to their rooms that they would be sleeping in before Harry frowned, realising something.

When he had reserved the rooms – he had asked for two – one where he and Ron would share and Hermione would have a room to herself, now there were four of them.

"Okay, I have two rooms reserved but I can push it to four depending on the situation – do you girls want to share or just do the same as we did with the tents?" Harry asked. Hermione and Luna looked at each other before Hermione turned to face Harry.

"We'll do the same as the tents – each room has separate beds, right?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Yep," Harry told her and Hermione nodded.

"Beside, it'll be easier this way because I will need to refer to you any information I'll find so you can tell me if it's correct or not," Hermione told him and Harry nodded as he handed a key card to Ron, who took with an arched eyebrow.

"Does this open a door?" Ron asked, incredulous and Harry grinned as Hermione took the card from Ron and headed over to the room that he and Luna would be staying in with Ron and Luna following her.

She showed them how to use the key card before giving it to them and got them to try it out till they got the hand of it, much to Ron's relief and Luna's amusement over the things that the muggles think up these days.

Ron and Luna made their way into the hotel room, looking around at all the different things that came into view.

"Oh – and call us when you have problems – don't try and do anything yourself when you can't figure out how to work it," Harry told him with a hint of pleading in his tone. Luna nodded her understanding.

"Don't worry Harry, we will," Luna assured him while patting his arm softly, before Harry and Hermione made their way into their room while Luna closed the door with a soft smile on her face – she had a feeling things were going to change between Harry and Hermione sooner than she thought.

Harry and Hermione unpacked their stuff and placed their things in the correct places before Hermione turned to Harry.

"Work time?" Hermione asked but Harry shook his head.

"I have something to tell you," Harry told her as he moved closer to her. Hermione arched an eyebrow, curious.

"What?" Hermione asked. Harry took her hands and sat her down on the bed before sitting down next to her.

"You asked me to let you know when I followed my heart, right?" Harry asked, reminding her. Hermione nodded, curious as to what Harry was getting when she noticed that his face was moving closer to hers.

"Harry…" Hermione started but was cut off when she felt warm lips on top of hers. Her eyes shot up to Harry's eyes, which were also wide.

Harry made to pull away but Hermione's hand slid into his hair and held him against her lips before she closed her eyes and relaxed her mouth and ran her tongue over his lips.

Harry's eyes closed in pleasure before he opened his mouth and their tongues duelled, softly and sweetly for a short moment.

Harry pulled away as the need for air screamed in his brain. He rested his head against her forehead as he savoured the feeling of being near her. Hermione's eyes was still closed as her breath came in small little puffs before her breathing calmed down and she opened her eyes to look at Harry, wonder filling them.

"What was that?" Hermione asked and Harry grinned as he nuzzled his nose against Hermione's.

"A kiss," Harry teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"Harry!" she scolded and Harry laughed slightly.

"I like you, I really like you," Harry told her and Hermione's eyes widened in shock before Harry shook his head. "I was an idiot over the years, I can see that. It should have tipped me off when I saw you fall that day in the Department of the Ministry but I was a bit thick."

"Harry…" Hermione croaked out.

"Last year, I was going for what was easy not what was right. Ginny was there as a distraction, despite how she used a love potion on me – I was scared of everything that had happened but seeing everything that has happened – life is too short to be scared," Harry explained as he stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure you're not just latching on to something else that's easy?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"No – Hermione, I need you. You're the one thing that keeps me sane," Hermione laughed at this. "I was so confused about my feelings for you – seeing you fighting with Ron told me to place you in the 'sister' side so that you were free to be with Ron but every time I got a hint that you might be together, I was so jealous and I didn't even realise it."

"God Harry, you really can be thick sometimes," Hermione lovingly scolded him and Harry grinned.

"A match made in heaven I say – I'm the idiot – you're the smart one," Harry told her. Hermione couldn't help the laughter that came out as she rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione agreed as she closed her eyes – enjoying the feel of being in Harry's arms.

After a while of just being in each other arms – Harry pulled away, startling Hermione slightly before she saw that Harry was pulling the books and maps toward her.

"Time to get working," Hermione stated, mostly to herself, and Harry nodded.

"Just on where the Ravenclaw wand is – if the Hufflepuff cup isn't the one, then we'll widen our search but I just want to concentrate on the wand first," Harry told her. Hermione nodded as she grabbed a book and pulled it closer to her while Harry searched the map with a crystal before comparing it with the books that Dumbledore had left him about the horcuxes.

Both of them worked in comfortable silence, just working together the way they always used to do but missed out on during their sixth year.

TBC

Sorry that it was short but it's mostly focusing on Harry/Hermione – see you Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The smoke that had filled the room was slowly disappearing, much to the occupants' relief.

Harry stood in front of a table with gold Hufflepuff Cup on it while Ron and Hermione crawled out from where they had hidden. Luna was softly humming a song from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Is it over?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah – Voldemort's soul is no longer there," Harry explained as he picked up the cup before shrinking it and placed it into an envelope with a letter and handed it to Hedwig. She took it with a soft nip to his fingers before flying out of the window and back to Hogwarts so Headmistress McGonagall could place the cup back where it belonged, freed of Voldemort.

"Well, that's one down," Ron stated, shaking his head.

Harry and Ron had made their way to Hogwarts two days ago and asked McGonagall for the cup, explaining why they needed it. When they were finished, McGonagall all but threw the cup at them, and told them to do whatever it took to get rid of Voldemort for good.

Hermione and Luna had gone over all the books but much to their frustration, there hasn't been a lot of information on how to destroy a horcux and they knew that they were missing something because if they were to attempt it, one of them would have been harmed.

Hermione had given up with the books and approached Harry about their second year and how he had managed to destroy the diary.

Harry explained to her that he had used the basilisk's fang but later remembered that the fang was coated in his blood.

That was what gave Hermione the idea that Harry should use his blood to destroy the horcux and it had worked.

"So we just need to find the wand, destroy that, then find Voldemort's pet?" Ron summarised and Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed before he looked at the girls. "How are you going with the hunting for the wand?" Hermione shook her head while Luna sighed.

"It's protected and because Ollivander has disappeared – it's getting harder to track them down," Luna explained and Harry nodded, obviously expecting it.

"I'm not surprised – Voldemort needed to make sure that the horcuxes were safe enough – he just didn't count on us," Harry told them.

Hermione nodded as she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder before leaning in slightly.

Ron arched an eyebrow at the sight before he decided to ask the question that had been burning in his mind for the last couple of days.

"What is going on with you two?" Ron finally demanded as he looked between his best friends. Harry and Hermione shared a soft look before they reached out and held hands, much to Ron's amusement. "Well, dang it – you two finally got yourself together."

Hermione grinned at her best friend. Ever since he nearly died – they had spent time in the hospital wing and they finally talked it out what was going on.

Ron had explained to her that he didn't see her that way, despite what anyone said – he had never seen her in a romantic light. Hermione had felt a bit foolish and explained why she thought Ron fancied her only for Ron to complain that he wore his heart on his sleeve – that he made it perfectly clear what he was feeling so would he have told Hermione how he felt about her a long time ago if he had seen her in that light.

Hermione had asked him about fourth year only to be shocked when Ron admitted that he was jealous of her. She was the one who Krum talked to despite the fact that Ron was his number one fan and she had stuck by Harry throughout the whole first task while he sulked in a corner, fully believing that Harry had entered the name himself but just cut everyone else out.

Hermione was relieved when she found out what Ron really felt and it made the two of them closer on a sibling bond.

"Yeah – we finally got together," Harry agreed and Ron grinned happily. He was shocked when Harry had kissed Ginny in front of everyone in the common room. Ron had thought that Hermione and Harry would have gotten together the year before and found himself wondering why his best mate was going after his sister till Harry had told him about the love potion.

Ron couldn't believe that Ginny would use a love potion on Harry and it just furthered his belief that his mother's idea of having a one big happy Weasley family wasn't going to work out. They couldn't force themselves to be in love with someone they weren't in love with just because of a person's dream.

"I'm happy for you two," Luna spoke up before she nudged Harry. "Told you." Harry grinned down at Luna before ruffling her hair slightly.

"Yeah you did – but it's now your turn," Harry told her and Luna smiled softly before she moved closer to the table, leaving Hermione and Ron curious to what Harry had meant, but they left it alone – everything revealed itself in its own way and it was better than to force it when they weren't ready to face the consequences of their actions.

"Do you think that the wand would be at the shop?" Luna suddenly spoke up, causing them to look at her. Hermione frowned as she thought about it.

"It could make sense, but wouldn't Ollivanders take it with him to protect it?" Hermione asked as she moved closer to Luna and they both scanned the pictures of the shop that they had taken.

"Yes, he would have – he would have some idea of what it contained but who's to say that he didn't have it at the shop before then?" Luna asked as both girls sat down.

Harry frowned when Luna's question triggered a memory.

"I remember that there was a wand on a blue pillow in the windowsill," Harry spoke up and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I remember that too," Ron told him. "It was funny type of wand – it was white with some blue engravings on it."

"That would be Ravenclaw's wand but I don't see it in the pictures – no pillow either," Hermione told them as she eyed the pictures a little more closely.

Both boys moved forward too and looked at the pictures before Ron frowned.

"We need to ask around to see if anyone could know some place that Ollivander would have went," Ron told Harry, who nodded.

"You're right but the question is who – we can't risk tipping off the death eaters," Harry told him.

"What about the Hog's Head?" Luna asked and Hermione looked at her before the idea caught onto her and her eyes widened.

"Of course – the barman," Hermione told her and Luna nodded. "He should know where's Ollivander could be."

"What about the barman?" Ron asked, puzzled and Hermione looked up at him.

"He's Dumbledore's brother – he and Dumbledore would have conversed regularly," Hermione explained but Harry frowned.

"Why didn't Dumbledore write it down in his books?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Maybe he didn't get the chance to or maybe he didn't know what of Ravenclaw that Voldemort had taken – he had been busy trying to convince everyone that Voldemort was back and getting the order started up in fifth year then teaching you everything he knew how to take down Voldemort – he must have thought he would have had time," Hermione suggested before shrugging. "It's just a guess."

"It would make sense," Ron told him. "Nobody knew that Snape was going to kill Dumbledore – heck, I don't think even Snape knew he was going to kill Dumbledore."

The answer to Snape's behaviour of killing Dumbledore had been revealed when an Order member had found Malfoy and questioned him under the truth potion where everything had been revealed.

Snape hadn't had a choice in killing Dumbledore – it meant his death in not fulfilling the contract and Draco's death in not completing the mission. Dumbledore had learned of it – what Snape thought was anyone's guess but he had agreed to it at the last minute.

"I guess," Harry agreed before sighing and running a hand through his hair before he looked at his watch. "We better get some sleep – it's pretty late," Harry told them and everyone nodded as Hermione and Luna packed up all the books and the boys packed up all the stuff that had fallen to the ground in everyone's haste to hide when Harry was destroying the horcuxes.

Once everything had been tidied up, Ron and Luna left the room and headed toward their room while Harry and Hermione made their way into the bedroom with Hermione heading into the bathroom after collecting her night clothes to change and Harry changing into his PJ bottoms before he headed into the bathroom after Hermione had changed.

Both of them went through the nightly ritual of brushing their teeth before they slipped into bed with both of them lying on their backs.

"How do you think everything is going to work out?" Hermione asked as she shifted her head and looked up at Harry, curious to his answer.

Harry sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't," Harry whispered.

Hermione just turned on her side and curled into his side before closing her eyes. Harry just kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well as they both fell asleep, dreaming of a future that didn't have Voldemort wrecking their lives.

TBC

Thursday!


	10. Chapter 1011

Notes: This is actually Chapter 10 and 11 together – as I was writing both chapters, I noticed a lack of pages so I decided to put them together but don't worry – You will still have the last chapter on Sunday rather than having two VERY short chapters.

Chapter 10

"I just don't get it," Harry muttered as he threw the map across the room after balling it up in frustration.

"Harry…" Hermione started as she moved up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them. "We'll get it."

"It's just…frustrating!" Harry told her as he closed his eyes, allowing his head to drop as Hermione started massaging his neck. "Oh, that's good," Harry moaned. Hermione gave him a soft smile before she moved her hands down lower.

Hermione bent her head down before she pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, eliciting a soft sigh from Harry as he turned his head and kissed her lips, softly before lust heightened inside of him.

Harry pulled Hermione into his lap and kissed her, hard and hotly. Sharing a bed together was really pushing their limits and temptation but they were both determined to wait till after the war so they could date each other properly before they would take that step.

Hermione was both relieved and frustrated. As much as she loved Harry, she had always planned her first time and doing it because there was a war wasn't a part of the plan, but sharing a bed with the man she loved and not able to go far was beginning to drive her nuts.

Hermione shifted herself and was about to wrap her arms around Harry's neck when the door slammed opened – startling Harry and Hermione, who jumped up from his lap and put a small distance between them.

"Sorry, did we disturb you?" Ron asked, curiosity and amusement lighting his blue eyes, only for his amusement to increase when he got glares in return.

"What did you come in here for?" Harry asked curiously as he stood up.

"We know where it is," Luna told him.

"We've found it?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"Yes – Ollivander is currently in Romania at the moment – all we need to do is apparate there and seek him out – ask him where the wand is and we have the horcux," Luna told him and Harry gave a soft sigh of relief; they were getting closer in getting rid of Voldemort for good.

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed, silently agreeing with Harry's silent thoughts. The sooner they got Voldemort out of their lives for good, the sooner they could concentrate on their future and that was what Hermione was holding onto in order to get past the war.

"Okay – Hermione and I will go and collect the wand – Hermione should be able to convince Ollivander into giving us the wand – you two collect the ingredients that we will need to get rid of the horcux," Harry told them and Ron nodded his agreement as he watched Harry wrap his arm around Hermione's waist and they both disappeared from his sight before he turned to Luna.

"Let's go shopping ma lady," Ron told her as he held out his arm. Luna laughed slightly as she wrapped an arm around his and they both left the motel room too and headed to Diagon Alley to get the ingredients.

Soon Harry let out a sigh as the horcux finally disappeared before he looked around.

"That's the last one," Harry told them and they all looked at each other as understanding dawned on them.

It was time to face Voldemort.

Harry and Hermione didn't have a hard time finding Ollivander but they did have a bit of a hard time convincing Ollivander to giving them the wand.

Hermione had finally told Ollivander the truth about the wand and Voldemort. Ollivander had been curious and interested before he thought about it and finally allowed Harry to have the wand so he would able to get rid of Voldemort for good.

Harry had assured Ollivander that he would get his wand back in one piece, much to Ollivander's happiness, before he waved them goodbye as they left to get back to the motel so they could finally get rid of the one thing that was standing in their way.

Hermione and Harry were sitting on the bed with Hermione leaning into Harry's side. Both of them were deep in thought as they thought about what lay ahead of them. All they had to do was seek out Voldemort and face the battle.

"We're going to make it, aren't we?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. Harry looked down at her hair and nodded before he placed a soft kiss on her crown.

"Yeah – we're gonna do this and we're gonna survive it – one way or another. For the first time, I'm seeing a future Hermione and that Future has us both alive in it – I'm not gonna let one of us die without a fight," Harry told her and Hermione smiled softly as she tipped her head so she could look up at him.

"I love you," Hermione admitted. Harry looked at her, shocked before a soft smile crossed his face.

"I love you too," Harry admitted – for the first time saying the word 'love' and he couldn't help but think how right it was to say it to Hermione – the first person who had ever given him a hug.

"We're going to do this," Hermione stated with conviction. Harry just pressed a kiss to her lips before Hermione turned in his arms and let him hold her close.

TBC – Keep Reading!

Chapter 11:

"It's too early," Hermione whispered as she moved in closer to Harry, holding him closely. She didn't want to let him go. Letting him go meant admitting that there was a chance that he might not come back to her.

They were still in bed after sleeping. Hermione didn't want to get up – she wanted to stay in bed and pretend that they were a normal couple who had nothing to worry about.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered back as he curled his arm around her waist, holding her closer to him. "We've talked about this." Hermione nodded against his shoulder.

"I know but I'm still scared. You could die Harry and I don't want that," she admitted as she looked up into Harry's eyes, finally admitting the one fear that held its grip over her.

Harry lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"No matter what Hermione, I'm right here in your heart," Harry told her. "I will try and come back to you, no matter what it takes." Hermione nodded as tears filled her brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back before she lifted her head and Harry kissed her, softly, trying to reassure her that he was still here.

Ron and Luna were curled up in bed as well. Ron was lying on his back while Luna was resting on her side with most of her front on top of Ron's chest.

The covers were drawn up over their bodies, covering their nakedness. Ron ran a hand through Luna's blonde locks, enjoying the way they slid through his fingers like water.

"We'll make it," Luna spoke up, breaking the silence. Ron looked down at her but found her blue eyes were staring out of the window. "We will bring down Voldemort for once and for all and live our lives in peace like it was supposed to."

"Yeah, we will," Ron agreed and Luna lifted her head to look up at him.

"Promise me that if something happens to me – you will keep going, no matter what," Luna told him. Ron looked at her, curious.

"Luna?" Ron asked.

"Promise me – Harry will need us there in the battle but if something happens to one of us – the remaining ones will have to follow Harry – no matter what," Luna told him, insistent.

Ron nodded his agreement, confused.

"I promise," Ron told before frowning. "What brought this on?" Ron asked and Luna sighed.

"Harry needs to finish this war for once and for all – if he doesn't, he will slowly lose himself in the process. I want us to follow him, no matter what. If one of us is struck down – we will encourage Harry to finish it – he has to bring peace back to the wizarding world," Luna explained.

"Nothing will happen," Ron told her but Luna shook her head.

"We don't know that – we were unprepared back in your fifth year – we will be unprepared this year – we don't know what Voldemort has up his sleeves," Luna told him and Ron nodded in agreement.

"We will stick together and fight our way through," Ron told her and Luna smiled softly as she rested her head on his chest once more and stared out of the window, hoping that everything would turn out the way it supposed to be.

Everyone met up in Harry and Hermione's hotel living room once they all had gotten washed and changed into comfortable yet protective clothing as they drew closer to bringing an end to the war.

Ron watched Harry as he paced the area before he decided to distract Harry a little from pacing because it was beginning to make him even more nervous.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked Harry. Harry looked at him.

"All of us will touch the portkey at a certain time at the same time and we will arrive at the battlefield with the left over Order and the DA," Harry told them.

"You contacted them?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded, speaking up.

"I have. I've warned Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey because that's where everyone will go when they are wounded. They've all replied and told me that they will be there," Hermione explained.

All four of them moved toward each other till they created a square and faced each other.

"It's time," Luna whispered before she lifted up her hand and placed it in the middle. "It's time to bring an end to the war."

"Together," Harry agreed as he placed his hand on top of Luna. Ron placed his hand on top of Harry and Hermione placed her hand on top of Ron.

"No matter what – all four of us are in it together and we will do whatever it takes to make sure that we will have the future we've dreamed off," Hermione told them and Ron smiled in agreement before they broke the circle.

"Where is the battle?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts," Harry told him before he lifted up the portkey and the three of them grabbed a hold of it before their surrounding disappeared in a swirl of blurred colours as they were all transported their destination.

They all landed on their feet – thanks to all the practice they had taken up and found themselves on Hogwarts Grounds where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were.

"Potter – you have arrived to your death," Voldemort stated with a smirk but Harry just glared at him as Ron, Luna, Hermione – the rest of the DA and the Order all spread out.

They all had received a message from Harry announcing the date and time for the final battle and everyone had shown up – they wanted this war and over and done with and they were going to back up Harry.

"It's time Voldemort," Harry stated. "You're going down."

"Say whatever you want to say boy – I will be the winner and your mudblood will be my prize," Voldemort informed him as they both raised the wands.

TBC

One last chapter.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione was sitting on the chair next to a bed. She held a male hand up to her lips as she gazed at the still body that was lying on the bed before she reached out and brushed a lock of his black hair away from his forehead only to sigh softly when she saw the once brilliant scar look more faded than it used to be.

Harry had won the war – he had taken Voldemort down and nearly lost himself in the process.

Hermione had never felt so scared when she came across Harry's still body lying on the grass. She didn't remember screaming his name as she threw her wand away and ran over to his body.

All she could remember was her hands running all over Harry's body before they finally settled on his neck and checked for a pulse. Much to her relief, there was a pulse, a thready one but one none a less.

Ron and Luna had hurried over to Hermione when they heard her screams and helped her carry Harry up to the Hospital wing. Luna had given back Hermione her wand after they had gotten Harry settled.

It had been a rough two days – Madam Pomfrey had told them that his magical level had been severely diminished and he was fighting for his life. The next two days would be critical. Hermione was just relieved when Harry showed signs of getting better.

"Hey," Luna greeted as she moved closer to the bed and placed the tray on the bed next to Hermione. Hermione gave Luna a soft thankful smile.

Luna had been doing this for the last three days – Hermione had refused to leave Harry's side so she and Luna had made an agreement – she would sit with Harry while Hermione got washed and changed and Luna would bring her meals so Hermione was able to keep her strength up.

"Thank you," Hermione told her as she pulled the tray closer to her. One hand still held onto Harry's while she used the other hand to eat her soup.

"He's getting better Hermione," Luna told her and Hermione nodded.

"I know – I just wish that he would open his eyes – anything just to let me know that he can hear me," Hermione admitted and Luna smiled softly as she patted Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry can hear you – no matter how far away you two are – your voice is always the ones who will bring you back together again. You are a half of each other – you can't live without the other," Luna told her.

Hermione looked at Luna started. It was an eerie resmiant of the prophecy that Harry had heard about him and Voldemort.

"Just believe in him," Luna whispered before she left the hospital wing, leaving Hermione alone with Harry.

Hermione lifted Harry's hand up once more before she pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

"I love you so much Harry Potter," Hermione whispered before she went back to her ritual that she had taken up since staying in the hospital wing with Harry.

Harry stirred slightly before his eyes fully opened. He blinked when the bright lights hit him till his eyes fully adjusted themselves to the light. He felt a weight on his hand and he turned his head and smiled softly when he saw Hermione sitting on the chair, leaning over to rest her head on the bed.

Harry lifted his other hand and moved it toward Hermione's hair, brushing her curls away before stroking her cheek with his thumb – the same way he did when they had shared the hotel room together whenever he woke her.

Hermione's eyelids flickered a bit before they finally opened. Startled, her eyes snapped up toward Harry. Relief and Love flooded her eyes when she saw Harry's green eyes staring back, sparkling with love and amusement.

"My little sleepy head," Harry, raspy, teased. His voice was rough from lack of use and water.

Hermione sat up before she leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"You scared me so much," Hermione whispered and Harry grinned softly.

"I scared myself," Harry admitted before he tried to clear his throat. Hermione reached out and grabbed a small plastic cup before picking up a small ice chip and placed it on Harry's lips before he opened them and allowed the ice to slip into his mouth, where it melted.

"Madam Pomfrey says you shouldn't have water straight away because your body wouldn't be able to cope with it so ice chips will able to help," Hermione explained. Harry nodded his understanding.

"How long?" Harry whispered.

"Three days," Hermione replied.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked and Hermione grinned as she stroked back his hair.

"He's gone Harry – you did it. He's finally gone," Hermione told him and Harry closed his eyes in relief. Hermione leaned over and rested her forehead next to his cheek. "Just don't scare me like that again."

Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Quidditch," Harry reminded her and Hermione laughed softly as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Not for a while you're not," Hermione scolded him. Harry just gave her a soft smile before Hermione leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry told her before he went back to sleep, leaving Hermione relieved and happy that Harry had managed to let her know that he was okay.

Harry found himself sitting in one of the chairs as he looked at the priest, who was standing at the altar.

He was now at the funerals for the people who had died in the final battle. Hermione had fought with him – she was worried that it would create a setback but Harry was firm – he told her that he needed to do this – those people helped him to bring down Voldemort once and for all.

Hermione slowly gave in and had admitted that she was just scared – she didn't want to lose him. Harry had spent the night comforting her as she finally gave in and cried for that day where she saw death and relief that Voldemort was finally gone from their lives.

Hermione turned to face Harry when the priest had finished announcing the names of everyone who had died.

"It's over Harry," Hermione whispered as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded.

"I know – it just feels unreal at the moment," he whispered back and Hermione gave him a soft sad smile.

"I know," she whispered back before she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"We lost so many people," Harry stated and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah – it was war Harry. Voldemort didn't care for those people and he caused their deaths – he wanted them dead. Don't blame yourself – you weren't ready to face him back then," Hermione told him and Harry smiled down at her.

"I know," he told her before kissing her forehead. "Doesn't make it any less painful."

"He's gone – we'll never have to worry about him again and everyone can live in peace," Hermione told him before she looked toward the large monument that held everyone's name. "These people can rest in peace now that justice has been served."

"Come on," Harry told her as he stood up, taking Hermione with her. "Let's go for a walk around the lake like we used to." Hermione smiled softly as they both made their way off with their arms linked.

Ginny watched as they walked off before she turned her face. She wasn't happy. It wasn't turning out like it was planned and she was desolated by the results.

"Ginny – you can't hold on like this," Ron informed his little sister. He had been watching the same scene that she had but with happiness. "Harry and Hermione are a half of each other – they understand each other on a level that none of us can comprehend."

"They are two pieces of a puzzle," Luna agreed as she looked up at Ron, who smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

He would always be grateful for Harry asking Luna out that fateful day at the Burrow – if he hadn't, none of this would have happened. He would have still been in denial about liking Luna and Harry and Hermione wouldn't have had all that time together.

"Now we're free to live our lives," Ron told her and Luna smiled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder before looking toward Harry and Hermione, who were beginning to make their way around the lake.

Luna would always be grateful for Harry asking her out that day – if he hadn't, nothing would have gone the way it did and it made her realise just what her heart was asking. She would always have fond memories of Harry but it was worth it in the end.

"It's alright for you guys – you have each other," Ginny muttered out and Luna sighed as she looked at Ginny. Over time, their friendship had decreased from what it used to be but in the process; it had strengthened a friendship between Hermione and Luna – one she would never regret. But it didn't mean she didn't miss their friendship.

"If you would stop looking at Harry and look a little more closer to home – you would see what you are missing," Luna told her. Ginny looked at her, confused but Ron caught on and smiled down at his sister.

"Gin – think back to your third year," Ron told her before he and Luna walked away, leaving Ginny along with her thoughts.

Startled, Ginny spun around and found herself face to face with Neville, startling him as he had reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Neville," Ginny breathed out and Neville smiled softly.

"Ginny, I just wanted to ask if you would like get a drink," Neville asked her and Ginny couldn't help the soft smile that formed on her face.

"I would like that," Ginny told him, finally letting go of her hold on Harry and allowing herself to be free for the first time since she had met Harry.

Neville smiled back before he led her over to the table where they could get drinks and eat.

Ron and Luna made their way over to where Ron's family were standing in front of Percy's gravestone. Molly looked toward them and gave them a soft smile. At first, she had to admit that she thought Ron and Hermione would get together but as she watched Harry and Hermione grow closer and how Harry was Hermione's first in her life, she knew that if Ron and Hermione were ever to attempt a relationship – it would have broken up quickly because Ron needed someone who could place him first in her life and she was grateful that Ron had found someone like that.

"How are you?" Ron asked his mother. Molly gave him a soft sad smile.

"I'll live Ron – I'm just so glad that you four made it home alive and that Voldemort is finally gone from our world," Molly told them, startling Ron at the use of Voldemort's name while Luna smiled.

Voldemort was no longer around to fear so everyone had stopped using the common names that they used for Voldemort and finally admitted him by his name.

"The world will be at peace for a long time," Luna told her before she reached out and touched Molly's hand. "Percy is at peace – he died protecting us and justice has been served for him – he's at peace."

Molly smiled down at the young woman before she patted Luna's hand.

"You are a wonderful girl – I'm so glad that you and Ron have gotten together," Molly told her and Luna smiled up at her.

"I'm glad too," Luna told her before she looked at Ron, who grinned.

"How is Harry?" Bill asked. Ron grinned.

"Hermione is making sure that he gets all the rest he needs," Ron told his brother before they all looked out toward where Harry and Hermione were.

"She's good for him," Molly told them. "I'm just so glad that Harry has found someone who can he truly love without fear and that she loves him back."

"Same here, Molly," Arthur told his wife as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him.

Harry stood behind Hermione as he wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her close to his front as she stared out at the water.

"It's so peaceful," Hermione whispered and Harry grinned as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"And beautiful," Harry told her, causing Hermione to smile softly as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, both of them relaxing in the moment when a male voice broke in.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ron asked as he and Luna made their way up next to Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron before grinning.

"The future is ours – we can do anything we want," Harry told him and Ron grinned as he wrapped an arm around Luna's waist, causing Luna to lean into Ron and rested her head on his shoulder as all of them looked out toward the setting sun that was slowly washing away the scars they had gained.

The End.

It's finished! I wanted to thank you all to my readers (Lurkers and Reviewers) for giving this story a chance.

And thanks to my beta for checking this story over for me – she's a lifesaver!

Catch you later!

And – I didn't even make Molly a bad woman!

A/N – Next story coming to screen near you – Matters of the Hearts – look out for it!


End file.
